World of Strawhats? Damn it Luffy!
by Uthul
Summary: The Strawhats are forced into a different world through fel means. Join our heroes as they change the world... of warcraft.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece nor Warcraft they are owned by Eiichiro Oda and Blizzard respectively.

A/N: The strawhat crew is sent to an alternate dimension where the undead roam the land, and demons are trying to invade the world

Chaper 1 – A Whole New World

Luffy was enjoying a nice summer day, or at least he would be if it wasn't for the fuck mothering navy! As cannon balls splashed around them a certain vice-admiral yelled, "Luffy! You're under arrest! Give up!" Now Luffy isn't the kind of man to 'give up' so he responded in kind, "UP YOURS JIJI!"

"How dare you talk to your grandfather that way!"

"I can't give up Jiji not if I'm going to be king of the pirates!" Garp jumped straight from his ship to the strawhat deck. Garp uppercut Luffy sending him flying. While Garp hit Luffy, Zoro ran in trying to cut Garp down only to be clobbered by the old man, sent flying, and crash into a barrel of fish byproducts. Luffy came down from the sky in an undercut punching Garp to the ground. Garp got up and smashed Luffy into the ground, and this kept up for about an hour. Sanji had made everyone, including the marines stationed under Garp popcorn, and they all were lazing about watching Luffy and Garp just wail at each other without even attempting to dodge. Eventually both Luffy and Garp crashed with as many knots on their head as holes in Swiss cheese.

"Jiji I won't give up," said Luffy between breathes

"Ungrateful whelp," huffed Garp as the smell of food wafted to both of them. Suddenly they had all the energy in the world as they were on their feet faster than one could see.

"MEAT!" They both yelled simultaneously causing them to look at each other and start going at it again.

"That's my meat gramps!"

"Ungrateful brat how many times did I let you have my meat!" Upon hearing this the strawhat crew's jaws dropped

"Never old fart!"

"To teach you to find your own meat!"

"Hehe me and Ace still stole your meat though…"

"YOU PUNKS!" Garp smashed Luffy into Sanji who happened to be holding all the meat. Garp only watched in horror as all the meat went overboard. Before any of them could do anything about it though a huge bolt of green lightning engulfed the entire ship, sending it into a place where the sky had these giant balls in it and swirling purple colorful things. Nami came up onto the deck yelling something about too much noise during her nap. The first thing she noticed was Garp staring at off to the side of the ship his face the epitome of surprise. The next thing she noticed was the planets that the ship was flying past.

"What the fuck," She said almost disbelievingly.

Before anyone had anytime to register what the fuck just happened they were crashing into a river sending Sanji, Chopper, and Garp overboard. Luffy and Brooke, being the idiots they are, tried to help by jumping in after them.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N so normally I would say fuck to these as well, but I do have some notes to address. 1st on the agenda is review responses. To Star (Guest) Thank you very much and there will be more guaranteed as I have nothing better to do with my time. The Frequency will be as I get inspiration. 2nd on the agenda will have to be the disclaimer. 3rd as it is now coming up anything outside of common will be italics. _Example_

 **One Piece and Warcraft are owned by Eiichiro Oda and Blizzard respectively, and according to the Blizzard terms of service the idea for this fanfiction belong to Blizzard! None of this is mine!**

 **Chapter 2: Where are we?**

While Luffy is being squeezed like a rubber duck by chopper, and water coming out of his mouth in a similar fashion, Garp and the rest of the strawhats are surveying the area around them, and it doesn't look good. They are near a burning port city where colonial ships are leaving to the west. Though, Nami notes, the ships are dwarfed by the sunny. They are not much in the way of weapons giving Garp the idea that they are transporting civilians. However before Nami can give orders to land, "LUFFY WHAT SORCERY DID YOUR NAVAGATOR PERFORM?!"

"NAMI WHAT DID YOU DO?! THAT WAS AWESOME!" Yelled grandfather and grandson simultaneously both with sparkles in their eyes. "but-"

"WE'RE GOING ON AN ADVENTURE!" Yelled Luffy as Garp goes to fist bumped his grandson, then remembering their respective stations punches him shouting, "WHAT ABOUT THE MEAT?!"

"NO THE MEAT!" At some point there is just so much stupidity one can take. Nami calmly walked over, raised her hands to the sky as if to pray, and viciously smashed the both of them down, "SHUT UP YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!" causing Sanji to swoon, and Robin to chuckle. Turning around she said, "Now let's land and get our bearings before we do any adventuring, and for Kami's sake just feed the two gluttons Sanji,"

"Yes Nami-swan!" The love struck fool shouted before running into the kitchen.

As the crew prepared to dock a naval vessel came into view with the Kul'Tiras flag on it, though none of the strawhats know the symbol and assume that it's a pirate ship so they proceed to dock with the burning port.

"Guys we are saving this city. It's bound to be somebody's treasure," Zoro, Nami, Ussop, Sanji, Chopper, Franky, Brooke, Robin, and Garp get a knowing smile plastered on their faces. Immediately Luffy puffs up into a balloon of gigantic proportions with Garp yelling, "GUM GUM BELLOWS!" as he jumps up and hits Luffy's swollen body as hard as he could without using haki, launching the entire air in Luffy's body out at once, normally this would have made the fire worse but the force of the air sent all the oxygen in the area away for a brief moment extinguishing some of the flames.

"Santoryu 3000 pound canon!" Zoro launches a huge blast that was cutting the very fire and nothing else.

"Special Blue Star, Water Seeds!" Ussop shoots little blue seeds everywhere that erupt into giant bulbous plants that burst upon contact with the flames sending water everywhere. Nami of course is building a rain storm. "Yohohohoho my music has POWER!" laughs Brooke as he freezes the flames with his music. As everyone else is fighting the fire Franky and Robin are sitting on the sunny's deck sipping cola and tea, "What a lovely day for cross world travel," States Robin.

Out of the blackened buildings green figures emerge. Luffy gets starry eyed as he yells, "THERE'S PEOPLE!" one of them hefts a large axe and yells, "LOKTAR OGAR! FOR THE HORDE!" but before they can charge Luffy grabs one and says,

"Hey, join my pirate cr…" It was then his head was sent flying from a viscous back hand. The green skinned man (?) had a smug look about his face thinking he had destroyed a weak human when he noticed Luffy's neck just stretched. Then his jaw hit fell. Luffy had a big grin on his face, "your punches won't work on me," he said as his head came back at a breakneck pace smashing the green skinned man in the face sending him flying.

Upon seeing this all the other green skins came charging yelling something along the lines of, _"he would make the best sacrifice,"_ or some such. Although they can't understand them, the strawhats are able to understand what hostility looks like, and a bunch of green bulky motherfuckers running at them with big ass weapons sure as hell tipped them off.

As the greenies ran forward most of them suddenly collapsed. At the same time a ton of humans ran into the town and started engaging the red eyed beasts. As they fought Zoro came forward, "Luffy allow me to take care of this,"

"Okay I'm gonna look for food!" As Luffy left on his self-given quest with Garp Zoro got into his ready stance, "Ichtoryu…" he gets deadly calm as his eyes close and one hand rests on his katana. Roughly fourteen green men notice him and start charging, "ONI GIRI!" Suddenly Zoro was on the far side of all fourteen when they all collapsed in pools of their own blood.

As Zoro sheathed his katana, a man the size of white beard came forward with a giant hammer in one hand, "What do you want?" asked Zoro as he dropped his hand to his katana.

"Thank you for your help diving off these beasts-"

"That's not what I asked."

"I would appreciate your help when we attack and destroy the lair of these foul beasts."

"That is something to talk to my captain about," At that moment two things happened. Quite audibly, Luffy found food, and second they were all surrounded by the Kul'Tiras Marines.

"Stop right where you are pirates!"

"Yohohohoho so scary!"

"AHH A SKELETON! BY THE LIGHT!"

"Ahh that light feels really good,"

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE LIGHT!"

"SUPER!"

"PERVERT!"

"Why thank you!" pretty much a huge mess and a lot of chaos that attracted Luffy and Garp who both shut down the minds of the marines.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Warcraft, nor any OC's I make according to Blizzards terms of service.

Review responses: Vinayakdj1 Thank you for your feedback you raise an excellent point and I have made a summary.

I have not abandoned the story. Until I'm done I won't abandon it.

Chapter 3

"What have you done to my soldiers!?" Yells a pissed off Admiral after Luffy fried their minds.

"They started it!" Luffy laughs back only pissing the Admiral off even more. The Admiral grabs his massive war blade planning to slice Luffy in half.

"Stay your blade Admiral!" A man wearing huge silver armor with gold trim and a golden eagle on his shoulder. Slung along this man's back was a Hammer as tall as the man himself. The man is two inches taller than Garp, "These men have almost single handedly defeated an entire orc invasion, and you want to kill them? Get over yourself Proudmoore!"

"Uther they just killed some of my finest-"

"They aren't dead," Stated Garp as he picks his nose, "They're just unconscious kind of like those… what do ya call em? Orcs? Over there that are getting up." Upon seeing this Proudmoore lazily gestured his hand sending more marines over to capture the confused orcs.

"Proudmoore go back to your ship last I heard you were supposed to be stationed at Kul'Tiras!"

"Aye-Aye Lord Uther," Bit a certain salty Admiral. Uther then turned to the strawhats.

"Now that that's settled I need you nine to come to my campsite,"

"I don't wanna," pouted Luffy

"I have a fresh boar roasting,"

"We're going guys!" Yells Luffy causing Uther to sweat drop, and the crew to collectively facepalm.

At the campsite

Luffy is busy eating while Uther explains things, "Look I saw you fall from the sky… IT'S THE UNDEAD!" Yells Uther as he casts holy light on Brooke who just now made his presence known.

"Ahh how refreashing, and I'm not undead, I ate a devil fruit that gave me the chance to have a second life. However I was lost trying to get back to my own body and wandered as a soul for forty years trying to recover my own body. Ohh the humiliation I could cry, except I have no eyes, SKULL JOKE!" Said a newly Nami fisted Brooke.

"Ahh well, back to the point, I saw you fall from the sky so I assume you are not of this world."

"That would be correct Soldier-san," Answered Robin.

"As you are all Human," He glares at Brooke, "Ish, it is my responsibility as a paladin of the silver hand to escort you to the capital. However since there is a third war brewing with the orcish horde, I must ask you to help save humanity. If it was just this war I wouldn't ask, but I have a very bad feeling about the years to come." Requested Uther.

This time Garp was nodding, and Luffy said, "How long will this take, because I want to be the pirate king!" Earning a 'Fist of Love' from Garp.

"Pirates huh? I have the authority to pay you well for your assistance," Uther stated when he saw the greed enter only the orange haired girl's eyes he thought he lost his bid there.

"Luffy," said Nami in her 'I want something' voice, "Tell me you're going to help these poor people!" Zoro nodded, "I don't like the feeling I have, and maybe we should join forces."

"Okay it's settled old man! We're going to help, but we're not heroes. Heroes have to share their meat."

"And sake," Added Zoro

"And cola," Franky sounded off

"Idiots," muttered Nami

"GUYS! WE'RE GOING ON AN ADVENTURE!"

"I've suddenly developed a case of ICantGoOnThisIslandanosis,"

"That sounds serious, where's the inflamed area? Wait this is a continent not an island so you're fine! Plus you're already on it! LIAR!" deduced Chopper.

"By the Light! That reindeer can speak!" Exclaimed Uther

"I'm not a reindeer! Oh wait yes I am,"

Several introductions later

"Alright I need two of you to defend Strahnbrad. Its current state is overrun with orcs. Now I have my own pupil, the prince of Lorderon, Arthas moving in to defend the city. The remainder of you will accompany me to the forward camp and help set up the defenses." Stated Uther.

"I fail to see how you would need more than me alone," Zoro said while conveniently forgetting his track record with directions. "Because you can't go twenty feet without getting lost moss head!"

"What was that shitty cook?"

"You heard me crappy swordsman!"

"I'm going to cut you curl cues!"

"Bring it three sword dumb shit!" Sanji and Zoro finally get into a fight again,

"Would the both of you please KNOCK IT OFF?!" Screamed Nami as she pummeled both of them, "Now Luffy and Robin will go take care of the town, while the rest of us go help Uther-san," At that everyone agreed and went their ways. Robin almost forgetting the map, but gracefully getting it without letting anyone know she forgot it in the first place.


End file.
